Only Transparent
by Marine-Depths13
Summary: Max's team just now found out their cheerful friend committed suicide... afterall, it took them long enough. How will they handle it, especially with everything ... weird... happening? ONESHOT, INVISBLE Sequel, MUST READ INVISBLE FIRST.


The requested sequel to "Invisible". Took me long enough to write… oh well. Here it is, enjoy I suppose.

Rating: T? M? I dunno. I'll just call "M" to be safe…

Genre: Angst/Tragedy

Summary: Max's team just now found out their "cheerful" friend committed suicide. How will they handle it, especially now that strange things seem to be happening as well…? Hinted Pairings.

————— **Only Transparent…**

* * *

_I pressed the knife into my wrist, hissing as it pierced my skin. _

_But it wasn't enough. I couldn't take my life with this._

_I pushed it deeper and deeper, whimpering in pain as I felt it tear deeper through my skin. As soon as I felt it hit my bone, I winced as I pulled it out quickly, the crimson liquid rushing out of the fresh wound. I grasped the knife in my other hand and proceeded to do the same thing to my other, bare wrist. Yet again, I was hissing in pain as I felt even more blood rush out. My cheek was dripping with blood and my wrists, as well as my upper arms, were now coated in the life giving liquid. _

How does something the colour of rubies…something so beautiful… give you life? Keep you breathing? I thought to myself as I felt myself getting light headed, my life flashing before my eyes. I remember all the times I was ignored, not noticed, betrayed…

"I'm going to…fade away…and no one will notice…" I whispered as I closed my eyes tightly, my salty tears mixing with the rain, as well as my bitter blood. My upper body fell forward, my bleeding cheek on the ledge of the building before I felt all the pain in my body, all the feelings inside me, slowly go numb… My final vision of my life was the note I left on the bed…

…

_Dear friends, _

_I'm tired of fucking waiting for you. I'm tired of all the shit I take from you all. I tried to act like nothing happened,_

_I tried to act as if nothing was wrong, but deep down…everything was. Everything was wrong. Everything I took from you _

_all damaged me much more than I would ever admit to any of you. I want no more to do with you all._

_I'm tired of fucking pretending. I was so broken and hurt and I always felt so lost, but none of you ever came to_

_get me. None of you ever cared. When I joined the Bladebreakers years ago, I felt as if I was a part of something big, _

_something good. But now I know…that all that was just a false sense of security. I know now that you all never cared, _

_nor will you ever. Even when I take my own life, I bet none of you will notice…_

…_Until the end already had came._

_Live on without me, like you always would…_

_Max Mizuhara_

_P.S: _

At least…take good care of Draciel…don't treat her like you did me.

…

_And now, as I faded away, losing consciousness, I let my wrists hang over the edge of the building, my upper body leaning on it as I rested on my knees. Instead of the sky raining cats and dogs, as the townspeople would say…_

_The sky is raining blood._

* * *

—+End Flashback, still Max's POV+—

… **Later …**

It was still raining outside, both "cats and dogs", as well as the last of the blood that was in my veins. The thunder was still roaring through the night sky and the lightning still lit up the dark, star-less sky. I was beginning to wonder if I, collapsed and near death on the roof, was even going to be noticed. Would the others even care—better yet, would they even notice I had…attempted suicide? Wait, no…. Not attempted. COMMITTED. I've gotta wonder, though…if they had just said "Hello" to me once in a while…if I wouldn't have committed suicide… if they had just said "sorry"?

It had been over an hour since my death, and the gang still hasn't seemed to notice I had left my corner of seclusion and went onto the worst thing you could do to yourself— suicide. It seemed like they were never going to notice I had completely faded away—although, it wasn't…completely literal, now, mind you…—smirk—

"Hey, guys," Ray started, "Anybody seen Maxie? I just noticed he never came to dinner."

'—_Sarcasm— Oh my GOD. You noticed? _—_Fake gasp; end sarcasm_— _Meh…_'

Tyson shook his head, "Haven't seen him."

'_Ha! You make me laugh, Tyson— have you EVER seen me?'_

"You say something?" Tyson asked, looking at Kai. Kai opened one eye and glared, shaking his head "no". "I swore I heard someone say something…"

'_Well_…_There's a start—you listening…Now only if we could get you to THINK as well…_'

"Okay, STOP it," Tyson huffed, "It's not funny!"

Kenny cocked his head, confused, "_What_ isn't, Tyson?"

"ONE of you is talking to me—who is it?" Tyson glared at Kai, before looking to Ray, Kenny, and then Daichi.

"Nobody's talking," Kai said boredly, but clearly with annoyance, opening his eyes.

'_Oh, but I'm talking! But then again, I guess I'm nobody…huh, thought I was Max...then…. Hey there everyone! I'm Nobody—have we met? —holds out hand—'_

"But…" Tyson started to protest. An intense glare from Kai ceased anything further.

''_Atta boy, Kai…'_

"…Great, Tyson's rubbed off on me," Kai complained as Tyson sweatdropped.

"You mean you hear it too?" Tyson asked.

"I wonder where Max, is though…" Ray said worriedly.

'_The roof! Head to the roof!_'

"Maybe he's in the bathroom…" Tyson pondered.

'…_THE ROOF._'

"In his room?" Daichi suggested.

'_THE ROOF! R. O. O. F. Roof! ROOF, ROOF, ROOF, ROOF, **ROOF**! …Is it just me or does the word "roof" starting to sound weird to you?'_

"Did he go to the Café downstairs?" Kenny mused.

'_Go to the roof! The roof, you idiots!_ _The fucking roof—go to it! Are you DEAF, MAN!'_

"…Let's try the roof," Ray said suddenly.

They all looked at him with confusion, "Huh?"

"…I have this…feeling," Ray replied. "Let's go."

'_Over-powering feeling, I hope…At least Ray's sorta listening to me…TOOK THEM LONG ENOUGH._'

Ray started to the door, Kai, Kenny, Daichi and Tyson following. Passing people were muttering things the BBA Revolution's remaining members didn't care about…until they came upon two girls. The stayed around the corner, listening as the two girls chatted, unaware _six,_ not five, people were watching them.

"I wonder what ever happened to that boy…" The brunette mused.

"The one running up the steps?" A purple haired girl asked back, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, him…" The brunette replied back. "He looked really distraught."

"I thought I saw him with a _knife_, too, Dianni!" The other girl added.

"Oh my god!" The brunette, or "Dianni" gasped, "I also heard he fell down the steps! Hurt his head badly, too!"

"Wow…did anyone go to check if he's all right?" The girl asked with wide-eyes. "Is he alive!"

"Well…no one was sure where he was going, Lily," Dianni replied to the purple haired girl. "No one knows…"

Lily frowned, "Aww, I hope he's okay! That poor boy…I thought I saw him before, too—he looked so happy and cheerful…"

"Cheerful people sometimes have worst pasts and problems than the withdrawn ones—it's cause they put up a cheerful shield to hide themselves from the world…" Dianni frowned as well, "I wonder what made him so upset, though…! I saw him with friends, earlier, too. If they did anything to that poor kid, I'll kill 'em!"

'_Ha, no thanks, girls! Though the offer has been thought over—I don't want them with me, really. I'd rather be by myself for another 80 so years. _'

"Hm? You say something, Dianni?" Lily asked as the two girls looked around.

"Huh, no…I didn't," Dianni replied, "Did you?"

"No…" Lily replied as the girls walked around the corner, the 5 bladers pretending to walk around the opposite way, so the girls wouldn't know they had eavesdropped. Tyson and the gang looked at each other before panickly racing to the stairs, running as fast as they could.

'_Wow, THAT caused a reaction? Huh, weird … Hn… Uh-oh, I sound like Kai now…Hehehe…_'

"Please…don't tell me that boy was Max…!" Tyson whispered frantically as they threw the stair door open, racing up the fleets of stairs, the others following quickly. As they raced up the second fleet, Ray suddenly shouted,

"STOP!"

And the four skidded to a stop, almost bumping into each other and causing a 4-way tumble.

"Look…" Ray bent down on one knee and pointed to a dried red pool of "paint".

"…Paint?" Tyson asked curiously. He then suddenly recalled the conversation they had eavesdropped in. "Blood?"

"Yeah…" Ray replied reluctantly. "…This must have been when that…boy…fell…"

"…Can you…tell how old it is?" Daichi asked as Ray reluctantly dipped his finger in it.

"…It's still wet…" Ray replied with a heavy heart. "It's slightly dry, though, so I'd say…perhaps an hour or so?" Ray sighed.

The others looked at each other worriedly, noticing the trail of blood that went all up the stairs. Who ever had fallen apparently hadn't knocked himself out and was in a rush to get back up the stairs—perhaps so no one would find him.

Kai let out a small gasp, with wide eyes, "There's…more blood up here." He pointed to a puddle of blood on the stairs—from when "that boy" cut his cheek.

"…Should we…keep going?" Kenny asked carefully.

'_Hey, you know what they say, boys! Follow the red lined steps! …Or was it yellow brick road? …Err…Eh…I'll get back to you, on that…'_

"…Yes," Tyson whispered, "we keep going…" And that was all he said before racing up the steps again, all of the others following frantically.

"Please," Ray mumbled as the 5 tore up the steps, running as fast as they could, following the trail of blood. "Please….don't let that boy…don't let it be Max!" They continued to run, panting heavily as they refused to stop. As they reached the final floor, the roof, they threw the door opening, panting from exhaustion. As they slowly opened their eyes, what they all fear, was true…it was all true.

"MAX! NO!"

* * *

"Is…is he…?" Ray looked at the doctor worriedly. The doctor frowned at the worried faces of the 5 boys, even Kai looked flustered and more pale than normal and was fidgeting with his scarf as Kenny messed with his glasses, Ray was running his hand through his hair at the bottom of his ponytail, Daichi was fiddling with his pants, and Tyson was biting the brim of his hat **(1)**.

"Please," Tyson practically begged, putting his hat back on backwards, "tell me…tell me he's all right…!"

The doctor took off his glasses and ran his hand through his short, jet-black hair, not answering Tyson's plea, "I…want you all to follow me back to your friend's room…" The doctor turned around, a clipboard in his hands. Tyson looked like he was about to break down at that very moment as the 5 boys stood up and reluctantly trudged after the doctor.

"In here," The doctor whispered as they walked into the room—what appeared to be Max's room. "Sit down—there's enough seats over there…" The doctor motioned to 5 chairs.

'_What? No chair for me? How rude.'_

"Hm?" The doctor looked at the boys, who were now seated and back to fidgeting. "There's 5 chairs—who doesn't have one?"

They all looked at each other with confusion. Ray blinked, "We didn't say anything…"

The doctor rubbed his temple and brushed the voice off as him working too hard. "Anyways…boys…"

"Please…is he…is he all right?" Ray whispered, his hands shaking as he gripped his knees tightly.

Kai was shaking as well, "Did we…find him in time?"

The doctor looked down, "…He's lost much of his blood. So much…that when you brought him in, we were surprised he was even slightly alive, that his heart was even barely beating…"

"D-Does that mean he's…alive?" Daichi asked carefully, his eyes wide.

The doctor sighed, brushing his hair away from his eyes, "…Even if we were able to had given him blood, which was too much to be able to transfer into him…the wounds in his wrists were just too deep." The doctor paused and looked up at the teens, the 5 seeing small tears in his eyes. "How I loathe this job right now…Boys…Your friend Max…he…he couldn't survive. He committed suicide, from the fingerprints on the knife suggested…and you found him…just too late for there to be anything we can do…If you had just found him earlier…We…might have been able to save him."

All their eyes widened and Kai choked out, being the most controlled at that point, "You mean…h-he's…" Even Kai couldn't speak the last word.

"I'm…afraid he's…passed on." The doctor whispered, frowning. "…He's in the bed, over there. I'll leave you alone, now…" And at that, the doctor walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. The boys stood up as soon as the doctor left and ran to the bed, seeing Max lying there. He had his normal clothes on, but they were stained everywhere with blood. He had a bloody bandage around his wrists to his elbows and he had bandaging over his cheek, where his cut was. Around his forehead were bloody bandages that were tightly wrapped from when he had fallen. His skin was practically white and his freckles stood out like black ink on a white paper. His blue eyes were closed and a small, content smile was on his face, giving the young boy a serene look to him. His hair seemed to glow against his white skin, making him look like a bloody, fallen angel.

"Max…why…" Kenny mumbled, looking away, not able to look at the blonde boy without tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Why would he…kill himself?" Ray asked no one in particular.

'_Because of YOU, idiots…You didn't notice me! Well, I guess the old saying true. People don't notice someone until they're gone. Just like an artist's work isn't appreciated until their time's passed—codename, once their DEAD.'_

"Poor Max…" Tyson frowned, setting his hands on the railings of the bed. "Aw, Max…why did…why did you do it?"

"I wish…" Ray said quietly, "that he would get up right now…and tell us why he did it…"

'_You want to know? …Hm…I think…that could be arranged…hehehe…I'mma scheming now…_'

* * *

After the funeral…

The gang was down in the dumps the months that followed. They refused to participate in the tournament, and wouldn't tell anyone why. Only their close friends knew—the PPB All Starz, White Tiger-X, The Majestics, Blitzkrieg Boyz, and The BEGA Bladers. Max's mom and dad were devastated, as was the rest of the Max's old team—they were like family. Mystel was depressed a lot of the time, too, since Max and him always stole the sugar bags from the cabinet and had Garland and Kai chase after them, yelling at them. All in all, everyone was pretty down.

But that wasn't all that had been happening…

Ever since the funeral, weird things had been happening at all the team's homes. Cookies mysteriously vanishing (I…don't know why, but that image just makes me laugh…), vases falling off the table with no reason whatsoever, someone tripping over nothing, doors slamming shut when there's no wind, items going missing and appearing in Max's room or where he used to sit, things suddenly turning on, the power going out for no reason, someone hearing something that no one said, people seeing things that weren't there, strange nightmares of Max's death…. And that was just to name a few.

"Tyson!" Kai snapped, glaring, "Give me back my scarf!"

"Huh?" Tyson stood up from looking under the couch and looked at his angry captain, "What do you mean?"

"I mean you took my scarf again! Hand it over!" Kai growled. Tyson blinked and scratched his head—he had currently lost his hat and hadn't had time to steal Kai's scarf—not that he would want to without Max, anyway…

"But I don't have it!" Tyson protested, waving his hands in defense. "I honestly swear I don't! I've been looking for my hat the entire time!"

"Well, someone must have taken it! I left it on my bed, went to get my face paint, and when I came back it was gone!" Kai accused, crossing his arms. "Wait…you lost your hat? But you never take it off!"

"Only when I'm sleeping…" Tyson explained, pursing his lips. "I had it on my nightstand, went to take a shower, came back and it was gone!"

Kai huffed, "How odd."

Ray walked in at that moment, "Hey, has any of you seen my headband? I can't find it," Ray complained. "I left it on the dresser, and I went to get my book, and I came back in to put it on and it wasn't there…"

Tyson and Kai looked at each other, "…Daichi probably did it!" They spoke in unison.

"What do you mean!" The said boy complained as he walked into the room from the opposing way as Ray.

"What do you mean what do we mean?" Tyson countered.

"I mean I want to know what you mean! What did I do!" Daichi whined, stomping his foot.

"You took our stuff, didn't you, Monkey Boy?" Tyson pointed at him Daichi fumed from being called Monkey boy, and a thief to boot.

"What!" Daichi glared, "I lost MY stuff! I can't find my ruptsack!"

Everyone looked at each other. Next was probably gonna be Kenny complaining about losing something…

"Guys! Guys!" Kenny raced into the room, right on cue. "I can't find Dizzi anywhere! She was on my lab table and I left the room for a spilt second and then she wasn't there! Where could she have gone?"

"You mean…you can't find something of yours either?" Ray asked, wide-eyed. Everyone was losing something—but…it **could** be coincidental.

_Ring, ring, ring! Ring, ring, ring!_

"Meh, I'll get it," Tyson complained as he picked up the phone, "Whatddya want?" Tyson grumbled, apparently not in a very good mood since he had lost his hat.

'_Tyson? Well, you're a bundle of joy, aren't you?'_

"I say again—Whatddya want, Tala?" Tyson put his free hand on his hip, scowling. The others looked at each other—What was Tala calling for?

'_Well, I was calling to ask if I had left my notebook there…It's blue with a wolf on it.'_

"Eh? Your notebook?" Tyson shook his head, "No…I haven't seen it at all. You know, this is really odd…"

'_Hm? What is?'_

"Well, I lost my hat, Kai lost his scarf, Ray lost his headband, Kenny lost Dizzi, and Daichi lost his clothe backpack thingy," Tyson replied. "As well Hiro went out looking around town for Grandpa… I don't know HOW we lost the old man, though."

'_So you all lost something, huh? I'd say the same around here. Ian can't find his book, Bryan lost his jacket, and Spencer can't find his hat, either.'_ Tala paused. '_We were hoping we had left it all there…'_ Tala paused again. '_Did we?_'

"Not that we're aware of," Tyson replied.

In that hour, every team had called Tyson's house, asking if they had something there. Everyone had lost something; some things big, like Mystel's Basset statue, some small, like Hilary's pink cat plushie, some things valuable, like Brooklyn's beyblade, some things they just liked to have, like Mariah's bracelet. Everyone's stuff was disappearing, and no one knew why, because no one they knew had taken it… Eventually, they all just called a meeting at Tyson's dojo—all the teams were sitting around Tyson and Hiro's parlor.

"So," Tala mused, "Every single one of us lost something?"

"That's pretty much sums it up in a nutshell," Ray replied, sighing. "It's weird…"

"I wonder…where all of out stuff could have gone?" Brooklyn asked no one in particular.

'_WOW. You guys are dense…I expected more from ya…—especially Kenny and Emily…Maybe I'll give 'em a…gentle push.'_

_**WHAM!**_

"OWWCH!"

Everyone looked over to Mystel, who had seemingly been pushed off his chair. The chair had fallen over top of him and had hit his forehead hard.

"Clumsy dork," Garland mumbled.

Mystel frowned, "But I didn't do anything! I was just sitting here when I felt someone push me…!" Mystel rubbed his forehead, which now had a large red mark on it.

'_Whoops, maybe that wasn't as gentle as I had hoped...Maybe I should try a different, less painful, approach..._'

"Hey, look!" Kevin suddenly jumped up from his chair and pointed to the open door, which had opened by itself. In the doorway, was a note, written in what appeared to be red ink…or _blood. _

Hiro went over and picked it up, a curious Tyson peering over his shoulder as his older brother sat down. Tyson snatched it from the older Kinomiya as Hiro grumbled a curse at him as Tyson started reading it aloud.

"Dear Friends… If you want the answers to what you seek, find the place where it rains blood, not water, and who ever was there, go to his grave. The rest will soon be explained." Tyson read, shivering, goose bumps on his arms as he did.

"Weird…" Bryan thought aloud. "Raining _blood_?"

'_Ahh, I always DID love my riddles…Ahem…Think about it, you dolts!_'

"The roof of the hotel…" Michael said suddenly. "It was…raining that day, wasn't it? Max…he had his hands over the edge—it was 'raining blood'."

"Wow, Michael," Emily mused, "That sounds correct for once!"

"Why you…"

Mrs. Judy Tate clapped her hands a few times, keeping Michael from strangling Emily, "Now is not the time for arguing!"

"So…" Brooklyn closed his eyes, "The notes saying we go to Max's… grave?"

Ray nodded, "I guess so…"

'_Michael always was the one who got my riddles…Good job, Mikey!'_

"Let's go, then," Tyson ordered as everyone ran out the door, heading to the Tokyo Park, heading to the hill—Max's favorite.

* * *

When they arrived, they spotted a young boy with his back to them, standing over where Max had been buried, no grave-marker or stone to mark it, just a nearby tree. The boy was looking down at the grave spot, with his hands in his pockets. He wore a blue and red hat on backwards. Blood was on his forehead and cheek, and blood dripped down his forearms. His hair was a bright blonde and his skin was deathly pale, with his freckles sticking out like black ink on paper. He looked like a fallen, bloody angel… He kept his dull baby-blue eyes on the grave, his eyes halfway closed in sadness with a frown on his face.

"Huh?" Everyone looked at the boy in confusion—did he not realize their presence? He looked much older than most of them—perhaps 17 or 18. He had an aura that just screamed "I'm weird!" and the fact that his hair seemed to glow against his white face didn't help. His eyes seemed to hold no emotion or life to them and the bladers could've sworn they could see through him for a split second.

"Who are you?" Ray asked. "Are you the one that sent the note?" The boy simply nodded, not speaking a word, or saying his name.

"Hey, we asked who you are!" Michael complained impatiently. The boy simply shook his head slowly, apparently smirking, his shoulders moving up and down slightly like he was laughing silently. He slowly stopped what was apparently laughter and frowned again, returning to his old expression.

"…Huh?" Tyson blinked, looking at the boy curiously. "Kid…who are you?" Yet again, the boy simply shook his head, smirking, but this time did not laugh.

'_You all are really dense, now, aren't you?'_

"…" Tyson looked around. He knew he wasn't crazy—everyone else was looking around as well. They too heard the voice, but not out loud…but in their heads.

'_Looking for me? Just look straight. …Unless you're blind as well as deaf, my friends...'_

"…You?" Tala asked, looking at the blonde boy who wore the same saddened expression, but voice was cold and harsh.

'_That'd be correct._'

"…You speak telepathically…don't you?" Brooklyn asked as the boy gave a small nod.

'_I gave up my voice in order to have a spiritual body…to come back here. You know how the cards work—I gave up something to gain something in return…equivalent exchange. Like that one show where that kid lost his arm and leg and got 'em replaced with metal ones… Ahem. Either way… I have been watching you all for a while now…it saddens me of what you did._'

The boy gave a small, barely visible shrug.

'_How careless you all are._'

"What are you talking about?" Lee demanded. "What have we done!"

The boy shook his head, changing the subject, '_I'm glad you decided to show up_. _I thought you weren't coming.'_

Kai glared at the boy, who still hadn't moved, "Don't change the subject! And what do you mean you thought we weren't coming?"

'_I was almost positive you had no time for a useless soul such as myself. You never had time for that boy…Max was his name, I believe.'_

The boy shook his head again.

'_He committed suicide for a reason, you know. He was tired of not being noticed…_'

"W-What!" Tyson spluttered out. "What do you mean! We noticed him! He was our best friend!"

The boy visibly tensed up, narrowing his eyes angrily, but he spoke in a calm manner,

'_No. You didn't. Name what you involved him in, then. Prove it to me. Now.'_

"Training!" Tyson commented, smiling. "Max trained with us!"

The boy shook his head yet again.

'_No, that involved you and Kai. Whenever Max tried to train you the both of you, he was nothing but a third wheel._'

"W-Well…" Ray smiled nervously, "He helps me cook dinner…!"

Can you guess? The boy once again shook his head, '_No, he used to. Now Mariah helps you and when he'd offer, you would refuse his help._'

Kenny gulped, "Well…he—"

'_STOP!'_

The boy yelled angrily, making everyone jump in surprise at the telepathic outburst.

'_JUST STOP IT! STOP IT ALL OF YOU! After you all coupled up, Max had nowhere else to go, no one else to turn to! He couldn't even argue with Daichi anymore because he was never around!_'

Everyone drew back—that blonde definitely had a fiery anger…almost reminded them of Max when he was mad.

'_Each one of you never paid attention to him! It's no wonder he killed himself because of you!'_

They all stiffened. "How would you know?" Tyson snapped. "Well?"

The boy smirked and stood up straight, closing his baby blue dull eyes. Slowly, he turned around to face the teams.

They all gasped,

"MAX!"

The boy nodded, slowly opening his lifeless blue eyes,

'_Surprised? I came back because I can't rest in peace… Rest In Peace… R.I.P. You know what it spells? Rip. RIP. R-I-P.'_

He spelt the word out slowly.

'_You all ripped out my heart…'_

"B-but Max…" Tyson shakily spoke the boy's name.

The boy— or rather ME— sighed, shaking my head.

'_What do you want to say? Huh? Huh? Huh? Well? Because I don't want to hear anything from you all…OH!'_

My voice suddenly adapted a cheery tone,_ 'By the way, I loved the cookies, Ray. Best batch yet!'_

"No problem M—" Ray stopped dead, "Wait, what? How would you know!"

'_Oh, heh, maybe I should've mentioned…I've been the cause of everything happening.'_

I shrugged, smiling lightly with amusement,

'_No wonder you never take your hat off, Tyson. It's quite comfortable._'

"I know, isn't it? I—" Tyson stopped dead also, his smiling face going blank before he glared and stomped his foot up and down childishly, "GRAH! STOP CHANGING THE SUBJECT!"

I silently laughed,

'_Remember how Grandpa Kinomiya's vase fell for no reason? Or how cookies and sugar kept vanishing? How everything was going wrong or breaking or going missing? Remember EVERY. SINGLE. WEIRD. THING that happened during the day… Remember everything that happened with no explanation?_' They all nodded, '_That was me. I tried to get your attention…but you all brushed it off. '_

'_Remember how all of you lost something? That was me. I stole your stuff so you'd be distracted, come look for it, and you'd all come to my grave…Apparently it worked…to an extent, of course. Oh, and by the way, I did NOT take your Grandpa, Tyson and Hiro. He went on vacation and didn't tell you_.' That information was ignored.

"Eh?" Tyson blinked, "An extent?" The confused Japanese teen mimicked.

'_Just…ah, never mind…It does make me awfully sad how careless you all were, though._'

I pretended to sigh dramatically,

'_Years ago, I joined the Bladebreakers… I thought I was apart of something great. Something big! I was right…it was great. It was big. But over the years, as we've all grown older… maybe not more mature, but older… we all grew apart. We've all changed…I grew more mature, still sugar-high, but mature none the less… and you've all grown careless. You all forgot how to see.'_

"What?" Mystel asked, "We forgot…how to see? What do you mean, Max?"

'_You all never saw how alone I felt… How alone I was… Everything changed when you all found someone who loved you… Everything changed.'_

"Max…" Hilary frowned, "Why didn't you just tell us?"

"She has a point," Kai commented. "Why didn't you?"

'_I did._' Was my simple response as I frowned and stuffed my hands in my pocket, my eyes lowered to the ground. '…_I did…_'

"…When?" Ray asked carefully. "I don't remember you ever—…"

'_Exactly… None of you remember. Every night before I went to bed I asked you all one question. I asked it personally to each of my teammates… Do any of you remember?'_

My teammates were silent, looking at each other cluelessly.

'…_How sad… I asked you all that basically 365 times…once a day, before bed. And you all always gave me one answer. You really don't remember…?'_

"…We're sorry, Max, we—" I cut Tyson off.

'_Just shut up, Tyson, just SHUT UP!'_

"…Max…" Tyson's eyes went wide, taken back.

I simply looked at them, tears brimming my eyes, '_…Do you ever feel alone, like everyone has someone special except you and they just don't care anymore?'_

"…?" They all looked utterly confused.

'_That's what I asked you all. And everything, do you all remember what you said?'_

"…No," Tyson replied, meaning he didn't remember.

'_Exactly_,' I murmured, '_You all said no. Every single time…_' It was a long, eerie, uncomfortable silence.

"…What can we say to get you to forgive us?" Judy asked. "Max…"

I frowned, tears running down my cheeks, '_Nothing… nothing._'

"What if we say we're sorry?" Ray asked. "Max… we're really… really sorry… all of us…"

I just shook my head, '_Nothing._' And I turned and started walking, tears flowing freely down my bloody face.

Tyson suddenly had an idea, "Max! I have one last question!"

I stopped reluctantly, '_… Yes?_'

"17." He said, smirking. I raised and eyebrow and turned around to look at him, confusion written all over my face. "Why 17?"

I couldn't help but smirk lightly, '_17's my lucky number._' I turned and started walking and slowly changed form to my 15 year old self again. '_Bye._' I said simply as I started fading the more I walked away. '_Everyone, don't forget me…_'

"We could never forget you, Maxie…" Tyson smiled as I faded away. "…HEY WAITA SECOND! YOU NEVER GAVE ME BACK MY HAT! GIVE ME MY HAT BACK! **MAX**!"

* * *

Days followed the incident. When the gang returned home, they found everything they lost on my bed…. except for Tyson's hat. He was pretty mad about it, but Hiro said he'd just give him a new hat and then he shut up.

Everyday the gang would leave a cookie out for me, which I'd happily take. They'd look into my room and say "night Maxie!" even though the room was supposedly "empty" . All in all, let's just say I wasn't too ignored…

Although I DID scare them at times and they'd yell "MAX!" afterwards and they'd hear me laughing. I had to say, the best time I had scaring them was when they were arguing (Ray, Kai, Kenny, Daichi, and Hilary I mean) and I suddenly yelled out "FIREFIGHTERS **(1)**!" And they'd all just turned and looked around, hearing me laughing hysterically.

Kai couldn't help but smirk, "Good ol' Max…" Ray laughed, nodding. No sooner had he stopped laughing, Tyson raced into the room without his hat.

"WHO THE HELL TOOK MY HAT!" Tyson demanded, growling as the 4 looked at him.

They all automatically said in unison, laughing hard, "Max!"

———XX OWARI

Yup, that's the end of it. See? I gave it a happy ending… my other friend nagged me about sad endings so I gave it a happy ending.

R&R Please. Much appreciated, even if it's flames. I'll just give 'em to Maxie and he'll burn something.

Max: MWUAHAHA!

**(1) **An inside joke between my friends and I. Bri, if you're reading this, you know how it goes, eh? XD (I still recall the images, sadly enough)


End file.
